bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soifon1219
Archived I archived my talk page. If you wanna ask me questions or need help with anything, just tell me here. I'll try to help. If you want to open any discussions we had the last time, put a RE: before the headline. Have a nice day! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Well I don't see the chatandgo but I'll make my own so we can talk better, besides that did you check out my guy is he good for your story?Grizzaka 16:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Btw I finally made the chatandgo and i put it on my talk page it's the first link there i'll be on there when you wanna talk Grizzaka 18:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm home, so yeah. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello I suppose you already know that I'm Echo, pleasure to meet you. Echo Uchiha 04:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Tournament Yo. It's the day of the tournament and our two teams are up in the first round, so I think it's time we get started. Message me when you are ready to begin. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Alright. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Let the games begin: The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ?.... Hello I was wondering if any of your characters were a captain in the Gotei 13? Because I need a commander/instructor character in the RP for the two groups of shinigami I'm making.SoulAlbarn91 15:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Second Chance I do understand, so I'll give you your second chance. :) Just go post on our RP. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 16:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Reikon Kyuuban Hello my name is Raze and I was talking to firegod and I just wanted to know when the RK arc would be starting cause I'm really looking foward to it. RazeOfLight 18:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry if i am not on for two days, sadow, you, lone, and goldeneye are the owners of my stuff untill my return. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heya Hello to you too. You can call me Raze. Its nice to formally meet you. I can't wait to see what you add on to the RK and I hope we can work together too sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 14:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Tournament match Your move dude. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey me and fire need you to help with training Van, Atsuya and Shiro in the ways of the RK since Myst can't train them all on her own. RazeOfLight 14:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That works cause if there's two more trainers then that takes care of Atsuya and Shiro. RazeOfLight 15:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) New Zanpakutou It has come to my attention that your article, The Six Domains Of Hell, has been copy/pasted from the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! wikia article Six Paths of Reincarnation], and I must respectfully ask you to change or destroy it, as this fractures the rules against plagiarism. Also, on the page for Hitsuke Uchiga, under the heading of Second Zanpakutou, it states that he got a new one because his former one broke. Unless there is something I do not understand, I believe that broken Zanpakutou regenerate over time, and a new one is not procured. If there is some factor inn his gaining of it, or the logistics of Zanpakutou, that I do not understand, then please tell me what it is, and if not, I must once again respectfully ask you to change or destroy this. Thank you! --The Raven Master 23:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Godmod Simply explanations are in order, though I would've preferred it to be done directly, instead of you having another user ask me about this. Defining of Godmodding; To godmod is to have no weakness and to auto-hit. Now, as of our match in the Hell Tournament, I am well withing Ulquiorra's abilities. Your character, on the other hand, isn't much matching with his page. I've looked at it several times, and noticed that 1) It severely lacks in quality and 2) you pulled that second Zanpakutō out of your butt to allow you an advantage in the middle of our match (I tend to edit stalk my opponents, so I saw the changes when you made them). That, my friend, is godmodding. Also, I tend to be more persistent against cocky people and your character is so arrogant it makes my blood boil (no offense to you of course ^^). Lastly, on Raian. I find it funny when people tell me I godmod with him. Do you expect an entire section dedicated to his weaknesses? If that's what you expect, I laugh at you, because godmods, like yourself, would use that against me in every fight. I tend to heavily elaborate on my abilities or on anything for that matter, explaining why my sections on that page are so long and detailed. Detail and longness of a page does not make one a godmod. You'd do good to detail your pages, as your character pages would be much more interesting to read if they were. Your accusations that I godmod like no tomorrow are probably because you are in a losing situation in the tournament and have no other way out than to accuse your opponent of godmodding, but I digress, I will not stop my methods. You've been allowed to hit me and you have forced Ulquiorra into his Second State. Me godmodding would be dodging your every move (kinda sounds like you...) and staying in my first state this whole time, while doing the damage I've done. Before you accuse of godmodding, I think you'd better go over your own actions and next time consult me personally instead of hiding behind another user. It's insulting. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 17:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rp Yeah, I'll do an RP with ya. What did you have in mind for the matchup?Kenji Hiroshi 08:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You want me to use Zen Yoso? That's fine by me. It up to you, Hitsuke, you use whoever you wanna use. I don't mind.Kenji Hiroshi 09:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Hitsuke. Let's make this a good one!Kenji Hiroshi 09:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, Hitsuke.Kenji Hiroshi 09:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Naw, I don't bother with chatandgo. I find it easier just to use the wiki to do my talkin'. Your turn again.Kenji Hiroshi 10:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Rp's are a nice change of pace, but I'm busy with my own Arc at the minute. Tell ya what, when I'm done with that (shouldn't take too long) I'll do an arc with ya. It's your turn again, man.Kenji Hiroshi 10:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, your turn!Kenji Hiroshi 10:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I'd like to finish my own first. Then I could concentrate on that without any distractions. Your turn, Hitsuke. I decided to get the actual battle underway.Kenji Hiroshi 10:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your up, man. This is gonna be good!Kenji Hiroshi 10:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Your turn to take a swing at it! Kenji Hiroshi 12:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) This is gettin' interesting. Your up again, Hitsuke! Kenji Hiroshi 12:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't work with chatango. Really sorry man. Your up again, btw.Kenji Hiroshi 12:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Didn't know Gorrión didn't like mist. Your go to have another swing.Kenji Hiroshi 13:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to keep things the way I have 'em until Kenji and his crew get there first tale done and dusted. So, how's this thing gonna progress? Winner? Loser? Sure, that works for me. Zen has no love for the Shinigami, except those in my story. He won't be in my own story until the third arc or so, so it ain't as if I'm usin' him for anything else. Get me some practice workin' with his elemental abilities as well. Kenji Hiroshi 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for askin' me to RP with ya, Hitsuke. It was fun. You've got some cool characters.Kenji Hiroshi 13:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You bet we'll RP again. Until next time then, pal. I'm gonna do a little more work to my story. Kenji Hiroshi 13:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks. And I look forward to RPing with you in the future too. If you have time, please critique my story Hiding in the Darkness, I'd like some input on where I could improve with my writing and characterization. --- Illuminate Void 16:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Boss Just be sure to be careful, cause you are my friend. See ya when you return. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 10:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Dude, I'm sorry about the whole template mix up on our RP. I did one with Grizz around the same time, and got 'em completely mixed up! I seen that ya fixed that, so cheers. Kenji Hiroshi 12:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about that. I've just been busy with school work and things. And anytime I'm on you arent. T-T oh check out the new Van and Atsuya when you get the chance too. Oh and could you help me with transforming Van and Anna into vizards? Sorry for so much at once RazeOfLight 04:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry again abou last night! I just fell asleep. It was nothing against you. I tend to fall asleep at the com A LOT cause my lame class scheduling. But I should be good for the weekend. And you should be able to just post. I don't think fire would have a problem with it. RazeOfLight 14:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :As soon as I get there you were signing out T-T RazeOfLight 14:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oi. Hurry up and post as soon as you're ready. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 16:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Ur invited....In the wedding...Of u know who....tnx.....pls come.... Lone Black Garuga 22:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha I want to try and get a whole bunch of users and write omakes about them. Just wondering what the first one would be about. Wanna join? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 23:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding me right now!? Just because I try to make friends with other people that makes me a bad person!? I was just trying to have something to do when you guys weren't online. My bad...I didn't think it was such a bad thing to do to not have ALL my time devoted to just you guys. Seriously I never thought any of what you were talking about. I enjoyed our RPs and I even come to you for help. I don't know what the problem between us is cause I even told all of you that my schedule sucks so I cant help that I'm not always on. My chatango nearly stays on so I'm not ignoring you I just dont have the window open or I'm away from my com cause he fire messages me. So I know it won't matter to you but sorry dude! RazeOfLight 15:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Diamond Dust Rebelion rule look up the rules on it on bleach wikia Shared Zanpakutou-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so, as long as your not using a canon zanpakutou i dont see why you wouldnt be avle to bypass that-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RP Sorry Hitsuke, but Zen's abilities won't be added to until he make's an appearance in my story, and that won't be for a while yet. He's set to appear durin' the 2nd Arc of my other Arcanist, Zieg Yoso's, story, but I'm still in the plannin' stages of that one and no where near finishin' it (been busy with my other stories). If ya want, I could do an RP with ya usin' either Kenji's group or Yoshiro's. As for the Espada, any Arrancar I've made are high rankin' members of Averian's army (I haven't gotten to this bit in-story yet...), so they aren't free unfortunately. Thanks for the invite anyway. Thanks Lol I didn't even know I hit 1000. I guess thats good. =P and I really like Luka and his team. I'm thinking about making them my main characters Idk yet. I have to see how my RP goes. But yea I will be on the chat a bit later. I'm on my library com and not my own so its not allowed. RazeOfLight 13:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kite and Shiraishi Sure, I'll give 'em a look over, Hitsuke. But c'mon dude, don't ya think you're bein' a little harsh with Taro sayin' you don't think it's very good? I mean, it is the guy's first character and everyone want's there main guy to be good, the best of their own original creations. All it said was that Taro was able to complete his Jinzen training quickly, when it would take the strongest Shinigami a lot longer. There are some people who are just able to grasp thing's incredibly quickly. It's all just another part of the character that make's 'em unique. Take you're own characters for example. You wanted 'em to be as unique as possible, something that would set them apart from the rest of the other characters here on the wiki. That gave rise to the Reikon Kyuuban. It's the same with my own Kenji character. I gave him another soul sealed within' his mind. The advanced growth rate's just another way to make your characters unique imo. In life, there's always gonna be someone who does everythin' with hardly any effort required, while for others, it takes that little bit more effort and hard work. And I appluad the guy for doin' that, 'cause without strong guy's to look up to, then there's no way someone would improve. Anyways, I've blethered on enough, pal. I'll look over your characters and tell ya what I think. Just give me a few minutes. Kenji Hiroshi 18:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've read over 'em, and let me say one thing before I get onto the review; and that's well done. I'll start this off with Kite. *I'm assuming he isn't finished yet? You may wanna write a little about his personality, man and say what get's him annoyed, what he like's ect. And I like the history section quite a bit. It's good to see folk's usin' canon bad guy's in their own character's history. I think it adds to the overall end product. As for his abilities, there's a lot that would make an interestin' character, but bein' the fastest among them can't be a bad thing, can it? And his soul absorbin' ability seem's to be top knotch. And you may wanna say what level of spiritual energy he has, just to give others an idea of how strong he is. As for the zanpakuto; awesome! Fire is probably my favourite element overall and is incredibly fun to work with. As for his Reikon Kyuuban abilities, I think you'd be the best judge of those Hitsuke. Sorry, but I have no experience with 'em outside readin' their article. And it's well written to boot. You said you're only 11, right? I applaud ya for bein' so good at writin' at that age (I sucked somethin' awful). *Okay, time for Shiraishi! This one is defenitely my favourite of the two! His personality fit's well with his innocent appearance and those two paragraphs really flowed well. And I'm happy to say that you've completely avoided godmodding. You've given him realistic strengths (Hakuda) and weaknesses (Swordplay), which imo, is one of the best things you can add for a character. Only by overcomin' there shortcomin's can someone really become stronger. You've made a good start to his character, Hitsuke, and made it really easy to add to his abilities when he make's an appearance in your stories. His zanpakuto is also incredibly original and well thought out. It's kinda like a double-edged sword, and that makes it all the more interestin'. If it fails, it could hit him. You've created yourself two very good characters there, Hitsuke. Nice job, pal! Kenji Hiroshi 18:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) thx for welcome Hi i hope we are good friends and congratulations on your characters,they are very cool zanroga september 25,13:49 My RP Bleach Days Of Carnage: When Three Became One. Read over this and let me know what you think RazeOfLight 13:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. Thanks I didn't see that at all. I'll fix it. Thanks for pointing that out to me. RazeOfLight 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya Yeah, everyone has to learn the hard way not to goodmod or add too many powerwul abilities. Check out Taro's article now, Hitsuke. I think you'll be surprised at how different his abilities are. I told him the first time I thought the article was good and welcomed him to the site. That wasn't the review, man. In my review I gave him pointer's on how to improve his characters and make 'em stronger through story and RP's. But enough about Taro, eh? I was wonderin' if ya'd do me a favour and look over Yoshiro Kazuki's Bakotto for me and tell me what ya think? Kenji Hiroshi 09:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ps. I keep forgettin' to add my sig nowadays :) Cheers for that. I'll tone it down a little and remove the part about blowin' holes in the ground. Yeah, the true form's more powerful, but it start's to devour him when he uses it, even with the suppressor he has. That's why he only uses it as a last resort. Bakotto's are powerful and it's the first one I've made. They play a big part in Yoshiro's story and a few more will be introduced, but this one's gonna be the strongest. This was mainly a guide, so I don't make any stronger one's, so I'm glad ya think it's sweet! Kenji Hiroshi 09:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for limitin' the size of Yoshiro's main pic. Could ya tell me how to do that, so I can go ahead and do it to my other characters later on? Kenji Hiroshi 13:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry pal, but me and my cousin left the chat a while ago, and I'd rather not get into the reasons. Besides, I don't really care If people see what I'm takin' about, but that view ain't for everyone I suppose. And thanks for helpin' with the pic size. I'm just after doin' it with my other main character Kenji, and it worked a charm. Oh yeah, know how you were wantin' to do another RP with Zen? His powers haven't grown and won't be for a while, so how about a team battle? Your two characters against Zen and his big bro Zieg? Kenji Hiroshi 15:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Yo Hitsuke, I'm just after gettin' one of my newer characters worked into my own story, and I was wonderin' if ya'd do me a favour and give me a second opinion in 'im? His name's Tyrell Nishiki. It would be appreciated, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Tyrell's overall weakness is his lack of Shunpo and complete inability to use mid-to-high level kido. He simply can't perform Shunpo, but I guess I should include that in the article. He's simply a physical brawler and use's his strength to the max. As for the sig's, I think the Cloud one was good. Thanks for lookin' over him, pal. The only problem is that both Tyrell and Zen would get swamped in an RP, 'cause they're weak and undeveloped at the minute. I'd prefer If I used Zieg Yoso along with Zen; then we'd at least get a good fight. Zieg doubles as Zen's teacher, so the RP itself could be used to increase his skills and abilities. Kenji Hiroshi 10:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm that rubbish at namin' thing's, that ain't even funny, pal. You go ahead and make it, and I'll do the needful afterward. This one is gonna be good! Just remember that Zieg has no zanpakuto or anything, so he doesn't have any new form or anythin' to give him a hand. You've got the advantage in that regard, man. Kenji Hiroshi 10:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And your up, Hitsuke. Nice intro. Kenji Hiroshi 11:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And your up again, pal. And sorry, but I'll hafta run in 10min. I'm in school and there's a class comin' into the computer room. Sorry. Kenji Hiroshi 11:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for havin' to run earlier, pal, but I'm back again. Your up, and I agree. This is gonna be sweet!! Kenji Hiroshi 12:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And it's your turn to take a swing, buddy! Kenji Hiroshi 14:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature I would say that the rain one is best. That or the cloud. RazeOfLight 15:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Lightning is the best in my opinion Grizzaka 01:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) 01:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo And it's your turn to post on our RP, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 10:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) And you're up again, buddy! Kenji Hiroshi 16:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Van/Yuuhei Sure we can startt anytime you're ready. And sorry I was gonna ask everyone but it said no one was online when I went to the chats. I even mentioned no one was online on kenji's talk page. But yea I'm thinking about Making Akira and Van both one since they're rivals of sorts in my RP. I just have to get a few more abiities flowing around in my head. But yea sorry next time I'll leave a message for everyone RazeOfLight 14:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig I like your sig. But i thought how would "I am the lighting the rain transformed sound." Just a suggestion. Ichi Ichikue 20:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) (Can't reply till tuesday or friday.) Gravity Force Thanks for the invite, Hitsuke. I'd love to join up. If none of the others are usin' it, 'cause it is still vacant, could I have the 11th Division Captain spot? I've got a charcater for that position already written up, I just havn't posted him yet. The Gotei 13 I have on my talk page hasn't even appeared much yet, so could I use the Gravity Force Gotei in my main stories? Oh, and about the RP. Give me about an hour, 'cause I won't be as busy then. Again, thanks for the invite! Want me to add my name to it, or will you? Kenji Hiroshi 06:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) And you're up, dude! If you want, I can get the basic's posted for the 11th Division Captain now, but images will hafta wait until I'm at home. Kenji Hiroshi 08:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cheers dude, but I'm sweet for pic's at the minute. There on my home computer and I'm in school (sigh). I'm workin' on the Captain now, so I'll send ya the link when I'm finished with 'im. As for Yuuhai, I know ya asked me to look over him, and I'll do that at home when I ain't lookin' over my shoulder for a teacher, pal. And I've only got three main guys. Kenji, Yoshiro and Zieg. The others are all either support or bad guys in need of a kickin' :). I'll add my main's to it later as well. Oh yeah, thanks for the head's up about Kenji's pic. Its been removed. Kenji Hiroshi 09:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the lightnin' ones, 'cause it's one of my favourite powers. And I like Hado 86, the Celestial Fire one to. There all pretty cool. If ya want, I could take a few of those unnamed spells that appeared in the actual Bleach story and work 'em into the page like I did with my other one. And it's your turn again, Hitsuke! Time to rock! Kenji Hiroshi 09:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tadashi Kori, 11th Division Captain's been made If you wanna take a look at him. I'll post again in about twenty minute's man. It's my school's break time and I'm gonna stretch my legs for a bit. Kenji Hiroshi 09:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) And you're up, pal! Kenji Hiroshi 10:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and copied the gravity force template from your page and added it to my own. As for the RP, I'll get back to it a little later, pal. I've got a psychology class to head, so I'm gonna be bored to tears for the next hour or so. Thanks for the comments on Tadashi. I'll get him finished and up to scratch when I get home. I'll talk to ya later, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 10:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Naw yet, Hitsuke. I'll be home in about 2 and half hours, but I ain't got another class for at least 20minutes, so I'll get a few posts done on our RP. Kenji Hiroshi 13:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again, pal. And about the Kido. I should be able to come up with a few incantations If needed. I'll take a look later and see what I can come up with. As for the RP, I'll post again when I'm at home. I'm really sorry about this, pal, but my schedule sucks on a monday. Kenji Hiroshi 13:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)